Flight 145
by MilleniumGirl
Summary: Mokuba and Kaiba go on an airplane flight. But little do they know that Flight 145 has some haunting secrets... Complete! Please R&R!
1. The Plane Arrives

MilleniumGirl: Hello there! This is my first time writing a horror fanfic so if it sucks, you'll know why ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura (Yakura): Oh and you are cheerful because?  
  
Bakura: Because it's good to have a positive attitude, even if...  
  
Yakura: *cuts him off* Even if your fanfic sucks?  
  
Bakura: Uh... yeah!  
  
Yakura: Uh-huh. Sure.  
  
MG: So... ah... Bakura? Aren't you going to do your disclaimer thing so I can get on with the story?  
  
Bakura: Not this time! I've decided to step down and let someone else do it!  
  
Yakura: Thank Ra. *glances around* You're not gonna make MG do it, are you, Ryou? Bakura: o^_^o Nope!  
  
Yakura: There's no one else here but... *eyes widen*  
  
Bakura: Yes, my poor confused yami, you get to do it!  
  
Yakura: NO, my poor stupid confused hikari, I WILL NOT DO IT!  
  
Bakura: YES, YAKURA, YOU WILL DO IT!!!  
  
Yakura: NO, RYOU, I WILL NOT!!!!  
  
MG: *watching them volley* Uh, I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
  
It was dark when Seto and Mokuba Kaiba left for the airport. The air was cold and crisp and a low fog hung over the city. Mokuba had been tired when first awakened, but now he was just excited. The young Kaiba had been anticipating this trip for weeks now and couldn't restrain himself from skipping as he and his older brother approached the front desk.  
  
Kaiba was hardly excited. This was merely another get-out-of-the- house excuse; he was doing it for Mokuba and nothing else. They had decided to fly to Miami, Florida, for a week long vacation to relax. Now that he thought about it, Kaiba was actually looking forward for a little time to relax and get away for his work. He and Mokuba could also get a little quality time together. Kaiba was, however, silently cursing himself for not riding in the private jet– it would have been so much easier.  
  
He would soon come to regret not taking the jet even more so.  
  
But the two were oblivious to what was to come. They simply sent their luggage off and began to amble along the corridor, looking at pictures and other things adorning the hallways.  
  
"Look at this," Mokuba said, pointing to a student art project. "Isn't it stupid?"  
  
"Stupid" was a little bit of an understatement. The project was entirely made of pieces of garbage glued crudely together to form "Major Landmarks of the United States." Kaiba glanced at the teetering mountain of orange and blue milk bottle rings molded to look like the Statue of Liberty.  
  
" Looks like they did it in the dark," Kaiba said, smirking. Mokuba laughed a little, continuing down the hallway, making comments on other things. About halfway down the hallway to their gate, they ran into a couple of women who seemed completely lost. They were babbling about their flight being canceled, and kept checking all the signs to see exactly what corridor they were in. Kaiba felt no need to help them, but watched them closely as they knelt down next to Mokuba and began to talk in cutesy voices about how "darling" he was.  
  
Kaiba wanted to rip their throats out, but he restrained himself to walking up silently behind them and casting a long shadow over their heads.  
  
"May I help you?" he said darkly.  
  
" Oh, excuse me sir, is this your child?" one said with a large smile.  
  
"Brother," Kaiba said in a low voice that would make the weak at heart tremble in fear. The ladies scooted away from Mokuba a couple of inches.  
  
"Oh! How precious!" the other said. Kaiba winced. " We are looking for Gate 18... do you think you could help us?"  
  
Kaiba blinked, containing his frustration. Hanging above their heads was a large sign that said "Gates 1-18" and an arrow pointing left. He was about to mention this in a bored voice when Mokuba cut in.  
  
"Hey, that's our gate too, Seto!" Mokuba began brightly. Kaiba shook his head a centimeter to each side to warn Mokuba that he did not want these weird ladies following them around...  
  
But it was too late. They ended up walking all the way to the gate with the ladies, who babbled on and on about being afraid to fly on airplanes because of a show they'd watched on TV. Kaiba wanted to tell them off for wasting their time watching damned airplane horror movies at night, but he reminded himself to set a good example for Mokuba.  
  
They finally sat down in their seats at Gate 18. Kaiba got an awkward feeling all of a sudden. Mokuba looked content and still excited as he looked out the darkened window, but Kaiba felt a chill run up his spine. It was quieter by this gate and he didn't know why. Mokuba commented on how it had begun to rain outside, and Kaiba peered out the window to see for himself.  
  
And then the power went out. The lights flickered and died, and the Stupid Ladies the Kaiba brothers had been walking began to give horrified gasps. Kaiba felt Mokuba withdraw from the window and let out a startled little cry. Kaiba, however, was unnerved. He felt the whispers and cries of others seated around them, and heard a voice come on over the intercom. It told everyone to remain calm, that the power backup system would be on shortly, and that all flights would be delayed because of a severe thunderstorm. He heard a few people curse at this news, but it didn't matter for Mokuba and him. They were in no hurry.  
  
Mokuba did not go back to the window. He was a little scared now, with the thunderstorm and the rain and dark and all, so he snuggled up against Kaiba, who willingly gave up his jacket and wrapped it around Mokuba like a blanket. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the people around them in the dark. A noise near Gate 18 made Mokuba bunch up against his big brother more. A small crack of light appeared as the gate opened to reveal the walkway. Peering out the window, Kaiba could make out the dim outline of a plane.  
  
Flight 145 was here.  
  
MG: And so that's the first chapter! Hardly scary yet, but I've got more waiting... heheheheheh...  
  
Yakura: NO I WILL NOT!!!  
  
Bakura: YES YOU WILL!!!!  
  
Yakura: NO I WON'T!!!!  
  
MG: Please review! Thank you! ^_^ *glances at yami & hikari* Don't you guys have something better to do?  
  
Yakura and Bakura: No. 


	2. The Cockpit

MilleniumGirl: Hello and welcome back! Thank you thank you thank you to all who reviewed ^^ This is chapter two, and it may not seem like a PG-13 fanfic yet but...  
  
Bakura: YES YOU WILL!!!!!!  
  
MG: -_-U Uh, Bakura? He left.  
  
Bakura: *sheepish* Oh.  
  
MG: Anyway, I don't...  
  
Bakura: I get to say it! MG doesn't own Yu-gi-oh and she really doesn't claim to, and she doesn't own an airplane either.  
  
Mokuba: So she had to rent the plane in the story?  
  
MG: Not exactly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The passengers, confused, lined up at the ticket stand. But no one was waiting to take their tickets. The Stupid Ladies, chittering like birds, stuck their heads down the walkway to see if someone was coming. No one did. Kaiba was growing impatient, so he slid Mokuba off his lap and walked to the ticket stand, tearing off his stub, and slapping it down on the counter. He called Mokuba to him and did the same with his ticket. Then they walked down the walkway. Like sheep, the others followed Kaiba's example, and walked down the hallway as well.  
  
Kaiba was slightly surprised to find that no overly cheery flight attendant was waiting to greet them. Not even the pilot was standing there, waiting to shake hands and pat the little kids on the head. Mokuba must have noticed this too, because he whispered, "They must be busy."  
  
Kaiba began to stride straight to the first class section. But something very eerie made him and several others stop.  
  
All the gas masks were hanging down out of their compartments.  
  
Several people ignored them or pushed them back into their places. Others, curious as to why they had fallen out, had begun to inspect them. The Stupid Ladies looked at them like they had never seen anything like them before.  
  
Kaiba ignored them. He walked straight to first class and waited for Mokuba to get comfortable by his seat in the window. Then he reached to open the top compartment to put his carry on inside. Kaiba tried to slide it open, but it was stuck. When he used both hands he managed to get it open, but as soon as he did other carry ons began to tumble down on top of him. Cursing, he threw them aside. Mokuba came to help him, muttering about how it wasn't nice of people to put their stuff where other people's stuff was supposed to go. A lot of the other passengers were having similar experiences. Soon, backpacks and pillows littered the aisles. Kaiba imagined the look on the flight attendant's face when she saw this.  
  
Mokuba had begun to peek curiously at the man in front of him. The guy was making a scene because his seat was wet, jumping up and down and cursing the bad service. He also began to push the flight attendant button rapidly, trying to mop up his pants with a blanket. The flight attendant obviously wasn't coming, so the man switched to an empty seat, still cursing under his breath.  
  
"Some little kid must have spilled juice," Mokuba said to himself. Kaiba nodded and waited patiently for the flight attendant to start her "What to do if we happen to crash" lecture. Or for the pilot to say, "Welcome to Flight 145, non-stop to Miami." Or for any of the crew to make any sign that they existed. Kaiba sighed. He started to get up, but the "Buckle Your Seatbelts" sign came on, and the plane began to move. Mokuba crossed his arms on his chest and attempted to look out the window. It was so dark and stormy... the little Kaiba shivered.  
  
Soon, the plane was in the air.  
  
Kaiba sat, utterly confused. There had been no welcome. The plane had taken off in a storm, even thought the man on the intercom had said that the flights would be delayed because of it. People's stuff was sitting in the aisles with no one to claim it. Gas masks had been hanging down as if they had been used. A hysteric lady two rows in front of them had even claimed there was blood on her chair and gas mask. Was this someone's lame idea of a joke?  
  
The low humming noise of the cabin was shattered when a few people came running down the hall, screaming their heads off. Now that the seatbelt sign was off, Kaiba got up and tried to see what was going on. Probably a bug or something had gotten lose and was buzzing around the bathroom...  
  
"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked in a small voice.  
  
"I'm going to see what all this pandemonium's about," he said in a low voice. "Something stupid, I'm sure, but it might be worth seeing..."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Mokuba said, hopping up and standing by Kaiba, who gently pushed him back into a chair.  
  
"I'd feel better if you just stayed here," Kaiba said, watching the anxious looks on people's faces grow.  
  
Mokuba shook his head furiously. "Please let me come with you," he said in a scared little voice that made Kaiba feel guilty.  
  
"Oh all right then," the teen said, making eye contact with Mokuba. "But stick close to me."  
  
Mokuba gave him a "like I wouldn't" look and they began to walk towards the back of the plane. Kaiba heard noises coming up behind them, so he quickly whipped around to see...  
  
The Stupid Ladies, staggering down the aisle from the front of the plane, looking pale and sick. They looked on the verge of collapsing, and Kaiba picked Mokuba up out of the way before one of them fell over on the spot. Mokuba let out a little noise.  
  
"Just... we had just... wanted to say hi... Don't go... look... I didn't... we didn't...know..." the standing Stupid Lady said before falling next to her comrade. Kaiba looked at them curiously.  
  
Mokuba, who was clutching Kaiba's neck tightly, whispered in horror, "W- what d-do y-you think m-made them act l-like that...?"  
  
A bug, Kaiba thought.  
  
Kaiba placed his little brother back on his feet before reaching for the Stupid Ladies, putting them in empty seats like a gentleman. Then he started toward the front of the plane. Mokuba paused with a horrified look on his face, his shiny eyes traveling from the Ladies to Seto, the Ladies to Seto...  
  
"Setomaybeweshouldn'tgolook," he spit out as he fell on his big brother's arm. Kaiba stopped to reassure him before they continued up towards the front. As they went, people asked them where they were going, what they were doing, what was going on up there... Kaiba did not respond to anyone, but grabbed Mokuba's hand and began to walk faster.  
  
They soon made it to the area around the cockpit. Kaiba guessed the commotion was coming from somewhere around here, so he began to inspect the area, and found nothing...  
  
...until he went to the very front to talk to the pilot. Then, he found something he never wanted to see. A horrible smell reached the two as they went inside the cockpit. Mokuba thought it might have been stale food. Kaiba knew it was something else.  
  
When they peeked inside, the brothers discovered with horror that the pilot and co-pilot were dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MG: *nods* Yes the chapters are short but, the cliffhangers are good, no?  
  
Marik: Can I be in the story?  
  
MG: *with fake sweetness* Noooo, but you can review it!  
  
Marik: *storms off sulking*  
  
MG: Anyhoo, thanks for reading, a forwarded thanks for reviewing, (please?) and please come back soon to see what happens! BUAHAHAHA!!!! 


	3. Flight 145 Goes Down

MilleniumGirl: Glad to see you're still reading ^_^  
  
Marik: Yeah, other people would've stopped by now, so congrats, you get a thank you from MG.  
  
MG: THANK YOU!!!! And a special to thanks to reviewers!!!  
  
Bakura: Cliffies are ruling her stories. Turn back before it's too late!  
  
MG: You know what? I'm gonna write you into a fanfic that has NOTHING BUT CLIFFIES.  
  
Bakura: How is that supposed to work?  
  
MG: BUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marik: Anyhoo... Oh and just to warn you right now, there's stuff about blood and wounds and all that...  
  
Bakura: Continue reading at your own risk.  
  
MG: Aw, it's not that bad... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba froze. The reality of it had begun to sink in. Mokuba screamed and hid behind Kaiba, but Kaiba stood his ground and looked upon the dead bodies.  
  
They must have been murdered. But by whom? And how long ago?  
  
The longer Kaiba stared, the more he began to realize something that made his heart bang against his rib cage with such force that he thought it would explode. Mokuba seemed to have noticed, too, for he went pale white and tried unsuccessfully to tear his eyes from the faces of the pilot and co-pilot.  
  
The pilot and co-pilot had been dead for a long period of time. Kaiba could tell by the wounds on their hands and face, teeming with insects attracted to the smell of blood. The wounds also looked as though they had tried to heal themselves, but because of the body's lack of nutrition, the scabs had faded off, leaving the corpses' flesh in shreds. Kaiba made a guess that these two had been dead for hours. His skin went cold. How were they going to land this plane?  
  
Or, the even more chilling question: How had they gotten in the air in the first place?  
  
Kaiba began to back out of the cabin, slowly and without a word. Mokuba, scared speechless, backed out a little faster then his brother. In fact, Mokuba lost it completely and went flying down the hallway, yelling. He only was shushed when Kaiba caught up with him and covered his mouth, gently dragging him to an empty seat.  
  
"Mokuba, it's O.K., calm down..." Kaiba said in a low whisper.  
  
"SETO!! THEY WERE DEAD! HOW COULD THEY BE DEAD?!?" Mokuba screamed, starting to cut off the circulation in Kaiba's wrists.  
  
"I don't know... But please, don't worry, there's some explanation..." he tried to explain, but Mokuba was beyond confused.  
  
"S-Seto, I don't g-get it... T-this is way too c-creepy..." Mokuba said, giving Kaiba a "please don't say you don't get this either" look.  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath. He thought for a second, then got an idea. "I think I know how we can figure out what happened. Wait here."  
  
"No-o, Seto, I'm coming with you..." Mokuba said firmly, grabbing Kaiba's waist. Kaiba sighed again, and patiently pushed Mokuba off and back into the seat.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you, I promise. Just wait here, please. I'd feel better if you did," he said, his eyes kind and comforting. Mokuba looked down and nodded. He couldn't disobey an order.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mokuba said, looking up a little.  
  
"The cockpit," Kaiba said quickly.  
  
" NO SETO DON'T GO BACK THERE!!!!!!" Mokuba said frantically, jumping up out of his seat. "Those dead people... Seto, please don't!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Listen, Mokuba, those corpses can't hurt me... I'll be back soon, don't worry," he said, taking off down the hallway again.  
  
Mokuba sat watching him leave. His eyes then met a gas mask, ominously hanging limply, like some dying... pilot. Mokuba shuddered, bringing his knees to his chest, wishing Seto would hurry up... And that he'd be O.K... There was a lot to worry about.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba did his best to avoid looking at he corpses while digging around the cockpit area. He could hear the maggots crawling around, so he hurried up his search, succeeding when he brought out the plane's black box. Inside was a recording of everything that had been going on in the plane. They'd find out for sure what had happened.  
  
While Kaiba hooked up the recording to the plane's intercom, being the technical genius that he is, he heard the chaos from the other parts of the plane. He guessed that some people had no clue what was going on, but insisted on screaming and fainting for the sake of intensifying the moment. He hoped Mokuba hadn't wandered off into the din of the cabin...  
  
When he had finished his job, he returned to where he had last left Mokuba, and found him sitting wide-eyed in a little ball. Kaiba felt guilty for making him stay all by himself, but he reminded himself that his little brother would have been worse off in the cockpit with him, and... he shuddered.  
  
Then, the intercom came on, and the passengers settled down to listen. Kaiba had hooked it up correctly, and it was playing loud and clear for everyone to hear.  
  
"This is Dennis, your pilot, speaking... I know we're having some rough turbulence, but please remain calm, I'll take us out of this storm right away..."  
  
Kaiba realized that the pilot, Dennis, was the one sitting dead in the cockpit, and he had given this announcement at an earlier time... almost and hour ago... during the storm...  
  
"Please, people, remain calm... flight attendants, please make sure you sit down, wherever you are..."  
  
"Oh Lord..."  
  
" Where's the end to this storm..."  
  
Now Dennis was talking to his co-pilot. None of the passengers of the previous flight had heard any of this.  
  
" John... contact the airport... What? I-it's just static?"  
  
"No, I've got something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're asking... listen, Dennis..."  
  
The voice of a man at the airport came on.  
  
"Flight 145, I repeat, Flight 145, do you read?"  
  
"Roger. This is Dennis."  
  
"Are you in the clear?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No, we are not in the clear. We're trapped in the storm... it's a miracle you could even contact us."  
  
" Are you stable?"  
  
"No."  
  
"... Flight 145, do you think you'll be able to make it?"  
  
"...no."  
  
A long pause. Then the voice on the frequency came back on.  
  
" This is the St. Francis Airport... Flight 145 is down. I repeat, Flight 145 is down."  
  
Static. Screaming. Yelling. Thunder booming. And a wretched noise, like a car wreck, as the plane went down, destroyed by the storm. The passengers, pilot Dennis, co-pilot John, all destroyed with the plane.  
  
And the current passengers, including Kaiba, eyes wide with shock, and Mokuba, pale and shaking, stood speechless.  
  
If Flight 145 had already gone down in a storm an hour ago...  
  
How could they be flying in it? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MG: Heheheheheheh...  
  
Bakura: Evil cliffies of doom...  
  
MG: I'd watch what you say if I were you, Bakura... Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! Do not worry, the story's not over yet...  
  
Marik: Shame. If it were over, you could go read happy fanfics that make you laugh...  
  
MG: I think I heard you and Bakura's yamis laughing! I know that's different, but... please review ^______^ 


	4. Flight 145's Only Attendant

MilleniumGirl: You guys are the BEST!!!!! I'm so glad you liked it so far! Special thanks to Wingweaver Hope, Xero2Limit4U, DarkChao1663, Mystical Sand, Metalsilverarmor23, Kaiba dude 101, Sam- Gwosdz, HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian, kumaragirl, yla/all4him, inuyasha0001, DemonicMarik, Chibii-chan, and anonymous reviewers KaibaFan, MEH, and The Kaiba Brothers for reviewing my story up until I wrote this! dances THANK YOU!!!!!! If you have stories you want me to read and review I will be happy to do so.  
  
Bakura: Happiness is contagious! Oh and if you haven't already guessed by now she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or if there is actually a plane number 145, she doesn't own that either.  
  
MG: Well, this is my second to last chapter, I believe, so enjoy! It's kind of short, but...  
  
Bakura: NO MORE CLIFFIES!!!!  
  
MG: Heheheheheheheh...

.................................................................................................................................

A long silence followed the black box message. Everyone had let it soak in, and was now whispering quietly... what was happening? The plane smelled of death and fear. People were looking around frantically, as if some miracle would land the zombie plane and they could run as far away from it as possible...  
  
Being logical, Kaiba began to think of other ways that this predicament could have happened. Perhaps the black box message was old... but that could not be possible, for the plane, as they all had heard, had been destroyed in the storm... there was no logical solution. Kaiba sat down and kept his eyes lowered. Mokuba, seeing that his big brother had not the slightest idea what was going on, begin to panic. He was not the first.  
  
About half the population of the plane had whipped out cell phones and was attempting to call for help. The cell phones couldn't come through, as Kaiba had guessed by the frantic noises of the others. He attempted to contact his office himself, but got nothing, not even static. Mokuba hugged his knees to himself and looked wild-eyed at the cell phone. Kaiba shook his head no to clarify that it hadn't worked.  
  
Kaiba was a little shaken by this whole ordeal. It wasn't logic. It couldn't really be happening.  
  
Mokuba, however, was horrified. This was like a bad movie, a really bad scary movie that Seto wouldn't let him watch... So why was he in one?  
  
Some people thought it was a dream. One woman came up to Kaiba and poked him. Kaiba glared at her.  
  
"I'm dreaming," she said while smiling at him. " I'm in a really bad dream, so I can do whatever I want."  
  
Kaiba kept glaring at her. He didn't feel like telling her just how real this was. Maybe if she went and saw the bodies in the cockpit, she would stop poking people.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother. " Is this a dream?" he said, hoping Seto would say yes.  
  
Seto said no. " She's pretending to make herself less scared. It won't work that way. You just have to be brave and be smart about the situation you're in."  
  
Mokuba nodded slightly. His big brother was the smartest person he knew. Mokuba decided firmly that he wouldn't be scared anymore, because Seto wasn't.  
  
His new affirmation didn't last long, for at that moment, the cabin lights began to flicker ominously. Everyone caught the sense of haunting and began to shake silently. Kaiba, for all his life, hoped that it was just a technical error. Needless to say it wasn't, for the lights continued to flicker even when the hum of the cabin stopped.  
  
The ghost plane was suspended in air without the batteries powering it.  
  
And then, several heads turned when noises were heard from the lower class cabins. Mokuba gave up on being fearless and clung to Kaiba, who had whipped around to investigate the noise. It sounded as if it were moving up the plane from the back.  
  
_Thump._  
  
Kaiba's heart skipped. What could that noise be? Maybe it was just an insane second-class passenger...  
  
_Thump._  
  
Now people in the other part of the plane where screaming. Kaiba felt Mokuba's heart pounding like a rabbit's. He pulled him closer...  
  
_THUMP._  
  
Screaming.  
  
_**THUMP.**_  
  
Now some people in their own part of the plane had begun to retreat up front, before realizing that there were two dead bodies there, and eventually formed a large cluster in the middle of the aisle.  
  
**_THUMP.  
_**  
Kaiba got to his feet with Mokuba still clinging to his waist. Better be prepared for whatever this was...  
  
A final thump.  
  
Nothing could have prepared them for this. When Kaiba had noticed the flight attendant missing at the beginning of the plane ride of Quietus and Human Quarry, he could not have missed her now.  
  
The flight attendant was standing in the doorway to the first class cabin, but she was not alive.

...............................................................................................................................................  
  
MG: HAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Marik: She's way too into this.  
  
Bakura: AAAAH!!! CLIFFIES!!!!! runs around yelling  
  
MG: Well, thanks for reading, even though it was short, and make sure to come for the last chapter! Heehee! Oh, and for some reason FanFiction doesn't support smilies anymore... I can't type it in without it disappearing... oh well.   
  
Marik: ...and review... Oh and if you want to see me in this story somewhere, you HAVE TO SAY SO!!! I want to be in the story!!!!  
  
MG: Not a chance... unless you want me to include you in Bakura's All Cliffie Story of Doom...  
  
Marik: Ah... I'll get back to you on that.  
  
Bakura: o.O;;;


	5. The End

MilleniumGirl: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! Thank you readers, too, but the reviewers were great! I'll write another story because you guys liked this one so much!   
  
Bakura: Great. Ooh, can I be on a zombie plane in your next story? And in case you missed it I'm being sarcastic...  
  
MG: I'm ignoring you! Well, at the end of the story, I'm not going to say anything because I want to leave you thinking...  
  
Bakura: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MG: Yes! So please review after you read!   
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Everyone in the first class section froze. There was no sound. The passengers were too horrified to even gasp. It was as if their breath had been snatched right out of them.  
  
The flight attendant lifted her eyes. She wore a shredded gray uniform covered in blood and skin. The thumping had been caused by her lack of leg, and she hopped one step further up the corridor with her left.  
  
Kaiba backed up. Her eyes, which he had tried to avoid at first, had now met his. They had a hollow emptiness to them, like a deep vortex... Kaiba felt himself being pulled into those eyes... He grabbed the back of the seat in front of him to steady himself, and tried to move his head, but found he couldn't... The flight attendant's vortexes begin to spin...  
  
Mokuba yelled and pushed the flight attendant over. Kaiba snapped back into reality and drew breath as he watched Mokuba knock the flight attendant over, quickly withdrawing back to Kaiba after he had done so. Mokuba grabbed his arm. Kaiba felt his circulation being cut off again, but he took no notice. He instead was watching the flight attendant, whom had hefted herself to her foot again.  
  
What she did next made everyone withdraw in fear. Her eyes, dripping with blood and makeup, grew to an enormous size, the back vortexes spinning madly. Then, her pupils shrank to tiny pinpoints, focusing themselves on Mokuba. The pupils dilated and turned a sinister red color. She advanced toward the little Kaiba, who retreated behind his big brother.  
  
Suddenly, the zombie shrieked as she was pushed down yet again, this time by a man who had snuck up behind her. He couldn't even believe what he was doing. Kaiba felt relief that the attacker was being hindered, and shielded Mokuba in case she lunged...  
  
She did lunge, but not at Mokuba. The shrieking zombie sprang up at the man, and her pupils shrank and dilated once again. Then, she opened her mouth and held out her palms toward him. The man could not move. He was lost in her eyes. Like a fly caught in a spider's web, the man struggled, but she bore down upon him. Her open mouth revealed several sharp teeth and a long wormlike tongue. Her palms split, revealing a gaping hole, dark and transfixing like her eyes. The zombie's hair floated up as she bent over the man, who screamed and tried to cover his eyes...  
  
In a flash of light the man was gone. Kaiba, who thought he should pay the man back for saving Mokuba's life, realized his chance was gone as well. The flight attendant licked her lips and rose. She glowed with an eerie yellow light, and her vortexes became iridescent, slowly fading back to black.  
  
The passengers were horrified. They had just witnessed a man be discarded of by a zombie flight attendant on a plane with a will of its own. And now...  
  
The flight attendant was after them. Her eyes turned completely black as she advanced up the aisle. Everyone scattered, fleeing farther toward the front like insects. They were her prey. Kaiba, becoming aware that she had lost interest in his brother, began to inch slowly behind her, keeping Mokuba behind his back at all times. They were almost to the door out of the first class area when Kaiba heard a thump. The hair on the back of his neck pricked up as the zombie turned to face him.  
  
Her pupils dilated.  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes.  
  
They shrunk.  
  
Kaiba focused on his target: the zombie's good leg.  
  
Her palms opened up, and she shrieked.  
  
Mokuba gasped and clung to Kaiba's arm.  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath...  
  
He jumped toward the zombie, knocking her flat, and into a position where she could not get up easily. With Mokuba flailing behind him, he dashed up the aisle and into the cockpit, the only area available to hide inside. Dennis and John rested and rotted in their seats. Kaiba decided firmly that he was going to land this plane, or die trying. He hoped the zombie was not after them...  
  
Mokuba knew what his big brother was going to do, and silently pleaded with him...  
  
" Mokuba," Kaiba said firmly, " I might be able to pull this off. That or we'll both be devoured by the flight attendant. Please. Trust me."  
  
Mokuba trusted him. Kaiba threw Dennis unceremoniously out of his seat and grabbed the controls, his eyes flicking from switch to switch. This would be just like flying a helicopter... except larger, and in a storm... not to mention the flight attendant zombie, who could be heard screeching in the corridor behind them... Kaiba took a deep breath and pressed the engine button, flicking switches with a rapid pace that confused Mokuba more than he already was. He hoped that he would be alive long enough to have his big brother teach him how...  
  
It wasn't working. None of the buttons responded, and the familiar purr of the engine was gone... replaced, Kaiba thought, by the hollow screams of the zombie... He bean to punch in an emergency code, hoping the plane would start up...  
  
Mokuba couldn't help but fidget. There were two dead people crawling with maggots next to him. There was a soul-sucking flight attendant zombie with dilating iridescent pupils in the room behind him. His beloved big brother was trying to land the ghost plane in a storm when the plane wasn't even running in the first place.  
  
There was only one thing to do. He gave Kaiba a hug, and Kaiba hugged him back as everything began to spin. The cockpit became as black as the zombie's eyes, and the Kaiba's senses ceased to exist.  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Kaiba woke up in a bed. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a brightly lit room. Mokuba was in a bed next to him, his small chest rising up and down. Kaiba relaxed slightly before the events of the plane hit him. He sat straight up and shook his head, wondering what had happened. As if on cue, a doctor appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? May I come in?" he said, his hand at the door. Kaiba nodded yes. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Kaiba stared blankly at him "What happened?" he said gruffly.  
  
The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, I'm not really sure. I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
Kaiba was confused. "There was a plane..." he began  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, you and several others, including this little one," he said, gesturing to Mokuba, " were found at an airport. Someone called in saying you had gone delirious..."  
  
"But... It happened, I was there!" Kaiba said, hopping up. "Flight 145... Gate 18..."  
  
The doctor put a hand on Kaiba's arm. " That's what the rest of them said... All the passengers waiting for that flight were having some weird hallucinations. People waiting for other flights say they got up out of their seats, their eyes all glazed over, and began to walk toward the gate, which you know was closed, the planes were delayed because of the storm... And then, you and the other passengers... started doing odd things, like you thought something else was happening." The doctor adjusted his glasses again. "Very odd indeed..." he began to ramble out symptoms and medication, but Kaiba was not listening.  
  
But it had happened. There was one way to be sure...  
  
"Doctor," Kaiba said abruptly, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Is there a man in this hospital... that was with the rest of us..." Kaiba described the man who had been destroyed by the flight attendant. The doctor shook his head no.  
  
"In fact, several of the people who were supposed to be on that flight disappeared... we think they're still at the airport somewhere," the doctor said.  
  
But Kaiba knew that wasn't true.

....................................................................  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the country, 120 innocent passengers walked through Gate 18 onto Flight 145.


End file.
